Co w szafie piszczy
by Stokrot
Summary: ...czyli, z okazji urodzin Yumichiki, o nieprzewidzianych skutkach ulew i sesji egzaminacyjnych. A także o różnicy między niebieskim a cyrankowym. Współstworzone z Arien.


**Co w szafie piszczy**

Padało. Nie, to nie było właściwe określenie…

Lało. Jak z cebra.

Yumichika skrzywił się na podobnie wyświechtane porównanie, ale musiał szczerze przyznać, że aktualnie najlepiej oddawało ono sytuację. Zasadniczo nawet lubił deszcz i uważał go za wcale niebrzydkie zjawisko, choć zapewne osoby o przeciętnym wyczuciu piękna mogłyby sądzić inaczej. By jednak mógł w pełni napawać się pięknem ulewy, musiały zostać spełnione pewne warunki. Kluczowym był ten, by znajdować się podówczas w ciepłym i, co najważniejsze, suchym pomieszczeniu, najchętniej z parującym kubkiem gorącej herbaty w dłoni. Taaak, podziwiane w podobnych okolicznościach migotliwe sznury płynących z dachu kropel niewątpliwie miały swój hipnotyzujący urok.

Problem tkwił w tym, że aktualnie Yumichika znajdował się na zewnątrz. A to całkiem zmieniało postać rzeczy.

Deszcz był mokry. Zimny. Lodowata woda lała się Ayasegawie za kołnierz, przemaczając nie tylko kosode, ale i shitagi; pasma włosów kleiły się do twarzy, wplecione w nie pióra przemiękły i oklapły, podobnie jak te przyczepione do rzęs. Yumichika Ayasegawa czuł się niepięknie. I, co ściśle wiązało się z powyższym, zdecydowanie nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go w tej chwili oglądał. Co prawda, ulewa sprawiła, że ulice Seireitei nieomal opustoszały — ale „nieomal" było tu decydującym słowem.

Przyspieszył kroku. Szczęśliwie nie miał tego poranka więcej obowiązków — przynajmniej tych, które wymagałyby dalszych wędrówek po siedzibie Gotei13. Dość było dotrzeć — możliwie niepostrzeżenie — do kwater Jedenastki — wysuszyć się, przebrać i…

Chlup. Chlup. Mlaaask.

Zaklął pod nosem — mocno niepięknie — po czym zmusił się, by spojrzeć pod nogi, choć domyślał się już, co zobaczy. Przeczucie go nie myliło — cały środek alejki zajmowała potężnych rozmiarów kałuża; na dokładkę całkiem głęboka. Tego ostatniego Yumichika był pewien ponad wszelką wątpliwość, jako że stał właśnie niemal po kostki w wodzie.

Brudnej, mętnej, błotnistej wodzie o paskudnym brązowawym odcieniu.

Uskoczył na bok, z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy, który pogłębił się jeszcze, gdy jego wzrok padł na dolne części munduru.

Ruina. Katastrofa. Tragedia w trzech aktach: hakama-tabi-waraji. Z błotem w roli głównej. Fuuuj.

Popatrzył wrogo na kałużę, po czym śmignął na najbliższy dach. Może nie było to najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie — bądź co bądź, dachówki były raczej śliskie — ale przynajmniej nie czekały go tam żadne rujnujące garderobę pułapki. A Yumichika był naprawdę dobry w shunpo…

Szust. Szust. Szust.

Ajjjjjj…

Zachwiał się, lądując na kolejnym dachu; z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Niech to… jeszcze tylko tego brakowało…

Przystanął na chwilę, rozcierając bezwiednie pulsujące bólem udo. Po pewnym równie pamiętnym, co niepięknym zajściu uprzedzano go, że podobne dolegliwości mogą wystąpić, szczególnie w chłodniejsze lub deszczowe dni — i, jak to zwykle bywało z prognozami Oddziału Czwartego, przykrzejszy scenariusz okazywał się prawdziwy. Noga pobolewała Yumichikę, kiedy tylko miała ku temu okazję — a okazje jej dawał. Ayasegawa jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie doprowadził do perfekcji sztuki ukrywania ewentualnych objawów przed innymi. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że oficerowi złożonego z niewątpliwie męskich mężczyzn Oddziału Jedenastego nie przystoiło okazywać słabości z tak błahej przyczyny. To była kwestia zachowania starannie wypracowanego wizerunku — słowem, w utykaniu nie było nic atrakcyjnego.

Szum deszczu tłumił wszelkie inne dźwięki, ale Yumichika w porę usłyszał głosy dobiegające z wylotu uliczki. Czym prędzej czmychnął na odleglejszy dach. Właściwie byłoby to nawet zabawne — w jakiś sposób przypominało mu czasy Rukongai — gdyby tylko nie był mokry, zmarznięty, cokolwiek obolały i — co nie najmniej ważne — nad wyraz niepięknie ubłocony.

Rozejrzał się wokół na tyle, na ile pozwalała ulewa i na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Jeszcze tylko dwa dachy i będzie na miejscu.

Szust. Szust. Hop.

Błoto plasnęło cicho, gdy wylądował miękko na placu treningowym za głównym budynkiem siedziby oddziału. W tym wypadku deszcz okazał się jego sprzymierzeńcem — normalnie o tej porze na placu znajdowałoby się kilkudziesięciu zabijaków zajętych tak zwanym treningiem — czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu próbami uszkodzenia się nawzajem na bardzo urozmaicone, ale niekoniecznie wyszukane sposoby do wtóru szczęku broni i przesadnie głośnych wrzasków. Dziś jednak królowały tu tylko deszcz i błoto…

Błoto, uch. Yumichika z każdą chwilą utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że zaliczało się ono do ścisłej czołówki rzeczy, których nie znosił, dołączając do kurzu, liczby cztery, zsiadłego mleka, kapitana Kurotsuchi, koloru zielonego i budzenia się z powiekami pomalowanymi na różowo niezmywalną farbką Yach-… to znaczy porucznik Kusajishi. Było nieatrakcyjne. Niepiękne. Nie-Yumichikowe. Tak samo jak utykanie…

Tak samo jak szramy na twarzy…

Ale, ale. Hola. Miał tak nie myśleć. Miał się nie przejmować. Miał…

Odetchnął głęboko. To przez ten deszcz. I błoto. Tak, to definitywnie wina błota… Poza tym chyba nie zamierzał dodatkowo nabawić się kataru, zostając tu dłużej, niż było trzeba…

Prawda?

Drgnął na samą myśl o niezaprzeczalnej nieatrakcyjności zaczerwienionego i spierzchniętego nosa, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył wzdłuż muru. Oczywiście, najkrótsza droga do kwater wiodła przez plac, ale jeśli chciał się tam dostać suchą nogą, musiał przejść obok pozostającego w stanie nieustannego remontu budynku sal treningowych Oddziału Jedenastego. A ponieważ miał niezbitą pewność, że tam właśnie, by zabić wywołaną deszczem nudę, zgromadzili się teraz jego towarzysze, należało to uczynić jak najdyskretniej. Yumichika nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ktokolwiek z shinigami mógłby go ujrzeć w obecnym, żałośnie niepięknym stanie. To byłby wstyd. Hańba. Dyshonor, którego nikt ani nic nie byłoby w stanie zmazać…

— …to niby ma być, zakute łby? — rozległo się z wnętrza budynku, gdy był mniej więcej w połowie drogi wzdłuż jego ściany. — Ruszać się, ruszać, bando obiboków! (łup!) Wam się wydaje, że gdzie jesteście? (trzask) W szkółce niedzielnej? (bam!) Że przyszliście tutaj słuchać bajek? (łup, trach) A gdzie duch bojowy, ja się pytam? (bum!) Tu jest Oddział Jedenasty! (bach-bach-bach) Miejsce dla prawdziwych mężczyzn! (trzask, trzask) Li i jedynie! (łomot) Tu się walczy! Walczy, wy leniwe, tłuste, rozmiękłe mazgaje!

Ayasegawa przystanął na chwilę, przysłuchując się płomiennej tyradzie przyjaciela. Jak dotąd nikt jeszcze nie wyleciał oknem, można więc było przypuszczać, że wewnątrz sali trwała dopiero rozgrzewka.

— No dalej, pokażcie, co potraficie! — Ikkaku najwyraźniej rozkręcał się z każdą minutą. — Ty tam, w kącie, do ciebie też mówię! I przestań tak trząść nogami pod hakamą, to nie kółko taneczne! A ty przestań tym wymachiwać jak cepem! To jest miecz! Szlachetna broń! Pojmujesz, baranie, czy mam ci to wbić do tej tępej głowy? I wy macie czelność nazywać się wojownikami? Rozgotowane krewetki wykazują więcej entuzjazmu! No, który spróbuje? Czekam!

Yumichika uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Madarame, choć jak zwykle starał się stwarzać pozory groźnego i niezadowolonego, z całą pewnością świetnie się bawił. Może warto byłoby jednak choć na chwilę zajrzeć do środka, by popatrzeć — bądź co bądź, lubił przyglądać się treningom swojego oddziału, chociaż na co dzień nie wyrażał się zbyt pochlebnie na temat „niepięknych bijatyk". Hmmm…

Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając pokusę. Nie, nie, nie. To nie był dobry pomysł; szczególnie zważywszy na stopień ubłocenia, jaki aktualnie sobą reprezentował. Co prawda, nie sądził, by komukolwiek ze zgromadzonych w sali miało to przeszkadzać — szkopuł tkwił wszakże w tym, że między innymi w tej właśnie kwestii ich poglądy znacząco różniły się od jego własnych…

Możliwie jak najszybciej przemknął tuż przy ścianie, po czym, starannie omijając kałuże, przeciął błotniste przejście między budynkami — i oto był już na tyłach siedziby dowództwa, gdzie mieściły się biura i prywatne kwatery najwyższych rangą oficerów. W tym też jego własny pokój…

Odetchnął z ulgą. _Najpierw się wysuszyć_, zadecydował. _Potem przebrać. Później herbata. A potem… potem się zobaczy. O. _

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Może i było to niemęskie. Może i nie uchodziło, by Piąty Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego zachowywał się w podobny sposób. W tej chwili jednak do głosu dochodził Yumichika Ayasegawa — a Yumichika Ayasegawa miał wszelkie prawo być kapryśnym narcyzem. Bądź co bądź, tego między innymi odeń oczekiwano.

I przynajmniej miał już za sobą ten okres, kiedy w podobne dni pragnął jedynie zwinąć się w kłębek pod kołdrą i nie pokazywać nikomu. Owszem, obiecał Ikkaku że nie będzie się wstydził — i dowolne bóstwa świadkami, że wywiązywał się z tego, jak tylko mógł — ale w ponure, ulewne dni, gdy na dokładkę dawna rana w nodze nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć, częstokroć dopadały go czarne myśli na temat własnego wyglądu. Szczęściem ostatnio wystarczała gorąca herbata i godzina lub dwie w samotności — a potem kolejnych kilka spędzonych na droczeniu się z Madarame — by wrócił mu dobry nastrój.

_Herbata_, pomyślał, przystając przy wejściu do swojej kwatery, by ściągnąć zabłocone — nie myśleć o błocie, nie myśleć! — sandały i skarpetki. _Cały dzbanek herbaty. Dajmy na to, cynamonowej. I może… i może jeszcze trochę sake, w drodze wyjątku…_ Ikkaku chyba nie będzie miał mu za złe…

Odsunął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Wewnątrz siedziby Oddziału Jedenastego było nadspodziewanie cicho i spokojnie. Zważywszy, że to Ikkaku prowadził trening, można było z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa założyć, że kapitan, z braku lepszego zajęcia, aktualnie ucina sobie drzemkę. Jeśli zaś szło o porucznik Kusajishi — cóż, Yumichika dla własnego komfortu psychicznego wolał nie wiedzieć, czym się aktualnie zajmowała. Tak było… bezpieczniej.

Westchnął z zadowoleniem, odkładając zanpakutou i zabierając się za rozwiązywanie mokrych szat. Ciepło. Sucho. Nareszcie…

Przemoknięta hakama, uwolniona z wiązania, opadła do kostek, w chwilę potem dołączyło do niej kosode. Yumichika odegnał — jakże nieprzystojną! — ochotę, by wdzięcznym kopniakiem posłać obie części garderoby w kąt pokoju i z typową dla siebie starannością rozłożył ubranie na podłodze. _Trzeba to będzie rozwiesić, gdy się wypogodzi_, pomyślał, podnosząc się i kierując w stronę szafy. I zamarł — bowiem jej drzwi… drzwi…

Drzwi były uchylone.

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł Yumichikę. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zostawiłby własnej szafy otwartej choćby na milimetr — sama myśl o tym, że miałby w ten sposób wystawić swe bezcenne odzienie na destrukcyjny wpływ czynników zewnętrznych, budził w nim nieopanowaną grozę. Kurz. Wilgoć. Drobnoustroje. Porucznik Kusajishi…

Porucznik Kusajishi!

Pod Yumichiką kolana ugięły się ze zgrozy, a wyobraźnia podsunęła obrazy zniszczeń, jakich te małe lepkie łapki mogły dokonać w jego garderobie. Na dodatek z wnętrza szafy dobiegał dziwny odgłos. Coś pomiędzy nuceniem a… mruczeniem?

Zaraz… mruczeniem?

Zmarszczył idealne brwi. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby Yachiru powinna mruczeć. Coś tu nie pasowało… Ale co?

Cóż, pozostawało otworzyć szafę…

Yumichika przełknął. Mimo wszystko…

_Chyba się nie boisz…?_

Nie, oczywiście że się nie bał. Był Piątym Oficerem. Oddziału Jedenastego. A to była jego szafa. Jego własna, całkiem prywatna szafa, żadną miarą nieprzeznaczona dla intruzów.

A teraz bliżej niezidentyfikowany intruz z całą pewnością w niej siedział. Ha. Niedoczekanie… Nawet jeśli to Ya-… pani porucznik, to istniały jednak w tym oddziale pewne żelazne zasady.

Na przykład — nie wchodzić do garderoby Yumichiki. Pod żadnym pozorem.

Yumichika Ayasegawa przybrał groźny wyraz twarzy, po czym zamaszystym ruchem odsunął drzwi. I zdębiał.

W jego własnej, osobistej garderobie, na jego wychuchanych, poskładanych w idealnie równą kostkę shihakushou rozłożył się w leniwej, beztroskiej pozie…

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?

Yumichika cofnął się o krok z samego zaskoczenia, równocześnie czym prędzej obmyślając nową strategię postępowania. Grimmjow — niegdysiejszy Szósty Espada i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny wróg, w dalszym ciągu Arrancar, ale w znacznej mierze zrehabilitowany dzięki interwencji Ichigo Kurosakiego — pełnił obecnie funkcje samozwańczego oficera Oddziału Jedenastego. Fakt, że był, technicznie rzecz biorąc, Hollowem, nikomu w Jedenastce szczególnie nie przeszkadzał — kapitanowi Zarakiemu wystarczało, że był, po pierwsze, silny, po drugie, przyjacielem Kurosakiego. Porucznik Kusajishi zaś z miejsca zauroczyła się „Kotkiem" — a jeśli porucznik Oddziału Jedenastego cokolwiek zauroczyło, to sprawa była zamknięta. Koniec, kropka. Poza tym Grimmjow i tak większość czasu spędzał w Karakurze jako nieoficjalna jednoosobowa reprezentacja najsilniejszego składu bojowego Gotei13, jego obecność nie mogła więc nikogo szczególnie drażnić.

Czemu zatem teraz tkwił w szafie Yumichiki? I — co było aktualnie znacznie istotniejszą kwestią — jak należało mu to wyperswadować? Lata wiernej służby w Oddziale Jedenastym zakrzyknęły pełnym, choć nieco przemokłym głosem: PRZEMOCĄ! Jednak Yumichika z niesmakiem zgniótł tego rodzaju banalne rozwiązania jeszcze w zarodku. Nie bez kozery szczycił się tym, że jako jeden z nielicznych w swojej jednostce potrafi robić właściwy użytek z rozumu. A oto była okazja wypróbować go na Espadzie. Na bezczelnym, podłym, nieczułym i niszczycielskim hollowie, który może już zdążył mu wygryźć dziurę, albo dwie, i należało mu się takie lanie, żeby go Kurosaki w ruinach Las Nochas potem szukał, och, jakże Yumichika chciał skrzywdzić tego… Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Rozum, tak. Użyjemy rozumu. Yumichika Ayasegawa był nominalnie piątym oficerem, realnie dysponował siłami, które stawiały go na równi z większością poruczników i w razie potrzeby potrafił ruszyć głową. Przy okazji strzepnie z niej tę niepiękną mokrość. I wykaże dość zdrowego rozsądku, aby niepotrzebnie nie prowokować byłego Espady, gdy ten wciąż ma jego najlepsze shihakushou w zasięgu pazurów. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nikt nie wiedział na pewno, jak silny był obecnie Grimmjow.

Pozostawały, hmmm, negocjacje…?

Odchrząknął.

— Co ty robisz w m o j e j s z a f i e?

Grimmjow posłał mu znudzone, przenikliwie niebieskie spojrzenie.

— Jest największa. I najwygodniejsza w całym oddziale. Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony.

Yumichika pojął, że najwyraźniej źle rozłożył akcenty w pytaniu.

— Co ty r o b i s z w mojej szafie?

Tym razem ex-Espada popatrzył nań, jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu.

— Chyba widać. Siedzę.

_I gnieciesz mi mundury_, przemknęło przez głowę Yumichice, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Zamiast tego zadał kolejne pytanie, które w zaistniałych okolicznościach wydawało się oczywiste.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Pada — odparł Grimmjow tonem, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Yumichika zamrugał.

— Obawiam się, że w dalszym ciągu nie widzę związku — stwierdził nieco wyniośle; jak zawsze, gdy nie był pewien, jak powinien zareagować. Jeagerjaquez prychnął.

— To już twój kłopot — rzucił, zakładając ręce za głowę i spoglądając w sufit. Yumichika zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Doprawdy, miał dość tej sytuacji, i to wcale nie dlatego, że tkwił przed własną szafą i nie miał na sobie spodni. Wróg nie tylko podstępnie i bezprawnie zbezcześcił szafę, ale wygłaszał impertynenckie komentarze pozbawione logiki. Yumi przelotnie zastanowił się, czy czyjeś nielogiczne uwagi powinny go w ogóle drażnić. Może na poziom impertynencji wpływał fakt słuchania ich bez spodni. To na pewno było to. W każdym razie, koniec tego cyrku odmieńców. A na pewno koniec cyrku w jego szafie. Nie było w niej miejsca na takie niepiękne ekscesy. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę tożsamość intruza, cierpliwość Yumichiki, mocno skurczona po deszczu, wyziewała z siebie ostatnie wysiłki.

— Nie wydaje mi się — odparł, odwracając się plecami do Grimmjowa i rozglądając za pozostawionym przy posłaniu grzebieniem. Nie było to zbyt uprzejme — i właśnie o to chodziło. Były Espada, czy nie, lepiej by nie wyobrażał sobie za wiele. — Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że to t y zajmujesz w tej chwili m o j ą szafę. Oczekuję przekonującego wyjaśni-…

Pac.

Coś miękkiego trafiło go w tył głowy; Yumichika obejrzał się, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Ku swemu niepomiernemu zdumieniu ujrzał leżący u jego stóp…

Ręcznik?

Zerknął na Grimmjowa podejrzliwie. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Kapiesz.

— Wcale nie ka-… — zaczął z oburzeniem Yumichika i w tej samej chwili kilka zdradzieckich kropel spłynęło z jego włosów i pacnęło o deski podłogi. A niech to. Ale przecież nie zamierzał się tak łatwo się poddać…

— Ja nigdy nie kapię — oznajmił z przekonaniem, kapnąwszy jeszcze z grzywki. Kropelki pacnęły nieszkodliwie o deski podłogi, kiedy shinigami ujął w dwa palce ręcznik i zmierzył go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem. — Ja — energiczne ocieranie — ociekam. — Bardziej energiczne ocieranie w okolicach karku. — Ociekam apetycznie. To piękny talent.

— Musisz ten talent tak rozpryskiwać? — skrzywił się Grimmjow aż po hollowią kość.

— We w ł a s n y m pokoju i na w ł a s n ą podłogę mogę kapać, ociekać i rozpryskiwać, ile tylko mi się podoba — obruszył się Ayasegawa, ostentacyjnie strzepując ręcznik. — I nie zmieniaj tematu!

Sexta usunął się przed kolejną kaskadą kropel, po czym przeciągnął się z błogim pomrukiem, a najlepsze mundury Yumichiki zawtórowały cichym szelestem jedwabiu.

— Nie lubię deszczu — rzucił w przestrzeń.

Yumichika popatrzył na niego spod ściągniętych brwi, na moment przerywając wznowione przed chwilą wycieranie włosów.

— I?

— I tyle — odparł ex-Espada, ale wbrew temu stwierdzeniu kontynuował. — Mokro. Ciemno. Ponuro. Cały się elektryzujesz. Okropność.

Piąty Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego odłożył ręcznik, odrobinę zbity z tropu. Być oszołomionym zdarzało mu się dość nieczęsto — obcując na co dzień z porucznik Kusajishi, można było przywyknąć do najróżniejszych zachowań, powszechnie uznawanych za nietypowe. Mówiąc wprost — obłąkane. Można było — i zazwyczaj należało — wręcz pokochać czyjeś obłąkane odruchy. Tym niemniej, Yumichika nie był jeszcze gotów na urządzenie w swojej szafie grupy wsparcia dla sfrustrowanych hollowów. Mimo to rozmowa chyba nikomu nie zaszkodzi…?

— O ile wiem, twój poprzedni świat też nie zaliczał się do miejsc szczególnie przytulnych — zauważył. — Wydaje mi się, że takie pojęcia jak „mrok" i „ponurość" pasują do niego aż nadto dobrz-…

— Akurat! — prychnął Grimmjow, nie pozwalając mu skończyć. — Nie gadaj, jakbyś kiedykolwiek był w Hueco Mundo. To był całkiem przyjemny świat, zanim zjawił ten wasz oszołom z kompleksem boga i swoją cholerną herbatą. A ten przeklęty idiota Szalej oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zaczął eksperymentować z wodą w swoim pieprzonym laboratorium. Zupełnie jakby komuś była potrzebna do szczęścia…

Yumichika zastanowił się. Słyszał kiedyś — najpewniej w tej tak zwanej telewizji podczas jednego z pobytów w Karakurze u przyjaciela Kurosakiego — że kotowate wyewoluowały na pustyni. Ponadto powszechnie uważano, że koty nie lubią wody — a Grimmjowa bez wątpienia można było do kotowatych zaliczyć. Wszystko świetnie do siebie pasowało, ale…

— Nadal nie rozumiem, co ma do tego moja szafa — stwierdził niecierpliwie. Zdążył już do tej pory zmarznąć — samo wycieranie mało pomogło, pożądał świeżego, czystego i ciepłego ubrania. Herbata, zepsuta wspomnieniem przeklętego Aizena, odpłynęła na dalszy plan. Tymczasem jednak dostęp do ubrań blokował Grimmjow. Yumichika, zmokły i — jak nakazywał biometr — obrażony na cały świat, nie miał w tym momencie ochoty na przepychanki z arrancarem. Nie takie, po których musiałby od nowa kolekcjonować całą garderobę. Bordową yukatę w kwiaty brzoskwiń najpewniej także. Szlag. Gdyby tylko Grimmjow wytłumaczył się czym prędzej i, niejako w konsekwencji, wyniósł precz, pozwalając właścicielowi szafy wreszcie się przebrać (choć należało przyznać, że więź przyczynowo-skutkowa między jednym a drugim utęsknionym zdarzeniem wcale nie była oczywista). Tymczasem były Espada w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiadał — za to jakby się zapadł w sobie i w stercie ubrań, wydając z siebie dziwne prychnięcia. Wbrew odżegnywaniu się od prowadzenia grupy wsparcia, Yumichika uczuł, że obok irytacji narasta w nim zaciekawienie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by Grimmjow zachowywał się tak... niepewnie?

— Kurosaki się uczy — burknął w końcu niegdysiejszy Espada nadspodziewanie smętnie, stwierdzeniem tym wprawiając Yumichikę w osłupienie. Kurosaki? Co on miał z tym wspólnego? Pamięć Ayasegawy podsunęła mętne wspomnienia opowieści o Kuchiki Rukii i drapieżnych pluszakach, wyskakujących z garderoby w maleńkim pokoju Ichigo. Być może w tym kontekście... Ale, co powiedział Espada o Kurosakim?

— Uczy się, psiamać — kontynuował tymczasem Grimmjow tonem, w którym niesmak mieszał się z wyrzutem. — Bić się nie ma czasu. Polować na Hollowy — nie ma czasu. Nawet na drapanie za uszami nie ma czasu, kujon jeden!

Yumichika przymknął oczy z poczuciem, że właśnie usłyszał coś, czego wcale nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Uprzejmość wszakże nakazywała się odezwać.

— Więc… — _Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc"_, zaprotestowało jego poczucie poprawności gramatycznej. Odkaszlnął i zaczął raz jeszcze. — Rozumiem, że to dlatego jesteś teraz tutaj, a nie w Karakurze?

— A wydaje ci się, że czemu niby? — zjeżył się nagle Grimmjow, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek kojarząc się Yumichice z rozwścieczonym kotem. — Chyba nie oczekuje ode mnie, że cały czas będę tkwił w jego przeklętej szafie!

Yumichika uniósł brwi. No tak. To sporo tłumaczyło…

— Nie mogłeś sobie znaleźć jakiegoś zajęcia? — zagadnął. — Iść na łowy, dla przykładu? O ile pamiętam Hollowów w Karakurze nigdy nie brakowało…

Grimmjow łypnął na niego groźnie.

— Zmówiliście się, czy co…? Zupełnie jakbym słyszał Kurosakiego: idź, zapoluj, lepiej ci się zrobi. Wam się wydaje, że Hollowy to nie wiadomo jaka atrakcja?

— Siedzenie w cudzej szafie jest ciekawsze? — nie zdołał się powstrzymać Yumichika. Bądź co bądź, nie co dzień miał do czynienia z rozkapryszonym byłym Espadą. — Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie pada?

— Odezwał się miłośnik deszczu — parsknął Grimmjow drwiąco. — Ty się niby wcale nie chowasz, tak?

Yumichika zmrużył oczy.

— Doprawdy, nie rozumiem, co masz…

— Jasne, bo uwierzę — żachnął się Grimmjow, przerywając mu w pół słowa. — Przecież to oczywiste, że wolałbyś być tutaj sam. Inaczej nie próbowałbyś tak usilnie się mnie pozbyć. I fakt, że gniotę tyłkiem twoje cenne kimona niewiele ma tu do rzeczy.

— Wcale nie próbowałem… — chciał zaprotestować Yumichika, cokolwiek oszołomiony nagłą zmianą kierunku rozmowy, ale Espada tylko prychnął.

— Nie lubisz deszczu jeszcze bardziej ode mnie — podjął z przekonaniem. — Najchętniej nie wyściubiałbyś nosa na zewnątrz. Gołym okiem widać.

Piąty oficer zerknął na Grimmjowa gniewnie. Ta jego pewność siebie była naprawdę irytująca. Co on sobie wyobraża? Kto to w ogóle słyszał —żeby tak z cudzej szafy bezczelnie wygłaszać tak niepiękne i niepożądane komentarze?

Phi.

— Moje prywatne zapatrywania na kwestie pogodowe nie powinny cię interesować — odparł tonem, przy którym shikai kapitana Hitsugayi można by nazwać zaledwie „chłodnym". Grimmjow popatrzył na niego — rozbawionym wzrokiem dzikiego kota, który właśnie został dziobnięty przez nad wyraz śmiałego wróbla.

— Kto powiedział, że mnie interesują? — odparł beztrosko, usadawiając się wygodniej. Yumichika przymknął oczy, gdy jedwab znów zaszeleścił smętnie. Pokusa, by sięgnąć po Ruri'iro Kujaku i przekonać się, jak wyglądałby dawny Espada w ukwieconych oplotach tęczowych pędów, z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz silniejsza…

— Znacznie bardziej ciekawiłoby mnie, kto cię tak artystycznie dziabnął w nogę — kontynuował tymczasem Grimmjow. Yumichika Ayasegawa w pierwszej chwili jedynie zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście, Jaegerjaquez miał aż nadto dobry widok na bliznę przecinającą jego lewe udo. Zdradliwy rumieniec zagroził wypłynięciem na policzki oficera, ale Yumichice udało się go opanować.

— Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła — rzucił, na pozór niefrasobliwie. Grimmjow tylko przewrócił oczyma.

— Po pierwsze, i tak już jesteśmy w zaświatach — stwierdził. — Po drugie, jeśli z waszego punktu widzenia piekłem jest Hueco Mundo, to, przypominam, spędziłem tam pół życia i wcale nie było tak źle. Więc nie wymiguj się od odpowiedzi.

— Czemu miałbym odpowiadać na podobnie niedyskretne pytanie? — Piąty oficer teatralnie wydął wargi. — Z Kurosakim też prowadzisz takie dyskusje?

— A co? Nie wolno?

— Cóż — Yumichika pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. — Być może dlatego Kurosaki wolał zająć się nauką?

Niestosowność tej uwagi uświadomił sobie nieco poniewczasie, gdy już boleśnie uderzył plecami o podłogę, obalony przez kilkadziesiąt kilogramów stalowych mięśni, poruszających się szybciej niż mgnienie oka.

Ostrożnie zaczerpnął powietrza. Teraz był już naprawdę zły.

— Złaź. Ze. Mnie — nakazał lodowato. Nikt nie miał prawa leżeć na Yumichice Ayasegawie bez jego zgody…

Grimmjow wbił w niego płonący błękitem wzrok.

— Bo?

— Bo właśnie łamiesz wszelkie zasady uprzejmości. I gościnności. No już.

— A jak nie zechcę, to co? Będziesz krzyczeć?

Yumichika posłał mu uśmiech numer trzy.

— A chcesz się przekonać?

Dłuższą chwilę trwała walka na spojrzenia. Nagle Ayasegawa zdecydował, że skoro ex-Sexta oglądał go już mokrym, niepięknym i brudnym, to niech ma pełną paletę kolorów tęczy.

Zobaczy go również wrednym.

— Powiem Kurosakiemu — oznajmił, wydymając usta z pełną przyjemnością zjadliwej satysfakcji.. — Ciekawe, co on na to… Może przypomni sobie o kolejnym egzaminie?

Grimmjow parsknął, choć cokolwiek bez przekonania, po czym wycofał się powoli.

— Strasznie niewygodny jesteś — skonstatował buńczucznie. — Kościsty. Żadna przyjemność na tobie leżeć.

Yumichika podniósł się z podłogi, tym razem łaskawie decydując się puścić zniewagę mimo uszu. Bądź co bądź, sytuacja miała swoje plusy — Sexta przynajmniej raczył wyjść z szafy…

Podszedł do garderoby, ignorując ból w stłuczonym krzyżu — w końcu jako oficer Oddziału Jedenastego powinien być ponad takie błahostki — i, obrzuciwszy półki wzrokiem eksperta, wybrał shitagi, które sprawiało wrażenie najmniej wygniecionego. Ach, gdyby tak obciążyć byłego Espadę kosztami prasowania…

— To powiesz mi, czy nie? — dobiegło zza jego pleców. Yumichika zerknął przez ramię. Grimmjow usadowił się wygodnie w pobliżu wejścia i obserwował go, wyraźnie nadąsany.

— Nie wiem, czym tu się chwalić — wzruszył ramionami piąty oficer, powracając do zawiązywania stroju. — Że pozwoliłem byle brzydalowi zostawić na sobie autograf? Nic w tym chlubnego. Ani pięknego. Nawet jeśli potem autor sczezł.

— Ale ty żyjesz — zauważył Grimmjow niespodziewanie przytomnie. — Silny wygrywa, słaby ginie, ot i cała filozofia.

Yumichika zamrugał. Zupełnie jakby słyszał Madarame. A w takich wypadkach odpowiedzią było zazwyczaj…

— Przyjmijmy, że wyznaję nieco bardziej skomplikowaną… filozofię.

— Na przykład nie pozwalasz się dźgnąć nikomu brzydszemu od siebie? Bo to dyshonor?

— No, proszę. A obawiałem się, że nie zrozumiesz! — podsumował zgryźliwie Yumichika i spojrzał jeszcze chłodno przez ramię na Grimmjowa. Napotkał spojrzenie kogoś, czyj żart całkiem niespodziewanie obrócił się w rzeczywistość. Były Espada kręcił w oszołomieniu głową.

— Cholera… A ja myślałem, że Luppi był próżny… Jak ty się w ogóle uchowałeś w tym oddziale, co?

Yumichika przechylił głowę w bok.

— Chcesz się przekonać? — zapytał z uśmiechem niewiniątka. Grimmjow zmierzył go przeciągłym i tylko z pozoru znudzonym wzrokiem, leciutko napinając mięśnie w gotowości do zabawy. Uśmiech Yumichiki stał się odrobinę krzywy, ale nie mniej wyzywający. Pozy Espady nijak go nie wzruszały, przez lata pobytu w Jedenastce zdążył przywyknąć zarówno do znoszenia zaczepek, jak i do prowokowania ich na zawołanie. Tym razem jednak, o dziwo, Grimmjow nie podjął prowokacji.

— Nie gustuję w ptactwie ozdobnym, dzięki.

Yumichika, urażony na swej dumie męskiej i jedenastoodziałowej, zadarł dumnie swój perfekcyjny nos.

— Interesujące stwierdzenie jak na kogoś o wybitnie cyrankowym kolorycie — stwierdził. Sexta popatrzył na niego nieufnie, wyraźnie nie mogąc zdecydować, czy powinien potraktować ów epitet jako zniewagę czy komplement..

— Jakim?

— Cyrankowym — powtórzył Yumichika cierpliwie. — Przymiotnik od „cyranka". Ptak wodny. Idealnie pasowałby do ogrodu posiadłości Kuchikich, gdyby mnie ktoś pytał.

Na twarzy Grimmjowa odmalował się ciężki wysiłek myślowy.

— W sensie, jakby… kaczka?

Piąty Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego westchnął w duchu.

— Tak — potwierdził.

— I sugerujesz, że miałbym być z nią spokrewniony? — Espada zamrugał, jakby nie był pewien, czy ma się poczuć mile połechtany, czy boleśnie dźgnięty.

— W sensie kolorystycznym na pewno — oznajmił Yumichika z przekonaniem, raz jeszcze obrzuciwszy Grimmjowa krytycznym spojrzeniem. — Zresztą, przejrzyj się w lustrze.

Były Espada niechętnie zerknął we wskazanym kierunku.

— Mam się przedzierać przez te twoje mazidła? Wolę krajobrazy pustynne, dzięki wielkie. Całe Fraccion Harribel tyle nie miało!

— To raptem dwa flakoniki na krzyż — obruszył się shinigami. — Same niezbędne specyfiki. A lustro mam doskonale wyważone — dodał, nieomal czule. — W tym świetle całkiem dobrze widać twoje odcienie…

— Moje… co? — zapytał podejrzliwie Espada po chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła po ostatnich słowach Yumichiki.

— Odcienie, ślepy Hollowie. Kolory. Barwy. Półtony. Chyba wiesz, co to takiego?

— Hmmm… — Grimmjow spojrzał po sobie bez specjalnego zainteresowania. — Że niby, eee… czarny, biały i niebieski?

Yumichika Ayesagawa wydał z siebie zbolały jęk. Kolejna osoba przypomniała mu, że ponad połowa męskiej populacji zaświatów niestety nie postrzega więcej niż podstawowy pakiet szesnastu kolorów. A Grimmjow nawet nie był shinigami, więc nie usprawiedliwiała go pośmiertna martwica receptorów wzrokowych! Nic go nie usprawiedliwiało! Ślepy kościej. Nie zasługiwał na tę grzywkę, naprawdę. Marnotrawstwo…

— To. Jest. Niebieski — Yumichika sięgnął do szafy, po czym podstawił Arrancarowi pod nos podszewkę jednego ze swych wyjściowych kimon. — A to — wskazał lustro — jest twój łeb.

Grimmjow zmierzył powątpiewającym wzrokiem najpierw swoje odbicie, a potem podsuniętą mu tkaninę.

— No i co niby? Takie same są. Znaczy, moje włosy i ta twoja kiecka. Tylko, że ona ma maźgi…

Tym razem cisza niemal dźwięczała. Stalą Ruri'iro Kujaku na podkładzie z szumiącego deszczu.

— To jest kimono — oznajmił w końcu Yumichika powoli. Bardzo powoli. — Męskie w dodatku.

— W maźgi.

— We wzory floralne!

— Eeee — Twarz Grimmjowa ponownie wyraziła całkowite niezrozumienie. — Flo… co?

Yumichika powstrzymał ochotę, by pacnąć się w czoło w przypływie rezygnacji.

— Nieważne, obrazo natury… — westchnął. — W każdym razie to zupełnie inny kolor! Z całą pewnością nie jesteś niebieski!

— No chyba, że nie jestem niebieski! — nastroszył się Grimmjow. — Jestem zdrowo opalony, o. Kurosaki ma dobre parapety do opalania… — dodał prawie że z rozmarzeniem, po czym dość nieoczekiwanie spochmurniał. Ichigo Kurosaki musiał naprawdę zaleźć mu za skórę, skoro stanowił taki drażliwy temat. Shinigami uniósł leciutko brew. Sprawy robiły się ciekawsze i ciekawsze... Grupa wsparcia, zdecydowanie.

— A wracając do tematu — podjął cyrankowy ex-Espada po chwili wypełnionej jedynie odgłosem ulewy — na tę nogę zawsze tak utykasz, czy tylko wtedy, kiedy pada?

Yumichika uczuł, że pod jego stopami otwiera się wielka, czarna, bezdenna otchłań. A zatem na nic się jego starania. Utykał i w żaden sposób nie dało się tej strasznej prawdy ukryć — wszak w obecności Grimmjowa zrobił zaledwie parę kroków, a i tak wystarczyło to, by Sexta zauważył…

Zaciął usta. Niepięknie. Niepięknie jak jasna cholera.

— Kurosaki mi powiedział — ciągnął tymczasem Grimmjow dumnie, najwidoczniej nie zauważając nawet Yumichikowej zmiany nastroju. — Znaczy, że gdy jest mokro, to może łupać tam, gdzie cię dziabnęli. Ciekawe, gdzie łupie Nietoperza, on się w końcu rozsypał na proszek, zanim go ta jego samica z powrotem złożyła do kupy…

Shinigami do bólu zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ledwie słuchając słów Espady. To z całą pewnością nie był jego dzień: najpierw deszcz i błoto, potem bezczelny intruz w jego szafie i to na dokładkę z upośledzeniem kolorystycznym, a teraz — to.

Czyli najgorsze.

Yumichice Ayasegawie nie wolno było utykać. Yumichika Ayasegawa nie miał prawa reprezentować sobą żadnych fizycznych niedoskonałości. Niedoskonałości z samej swej natury były niepiękne. A Yumichika Ayasegawa, nie mógł, do licha ciężkiego, być niepiękny. Nawet w tyci-tyci, minimalnym stopniu.

Nie mógł. I już. A już na pewno nie powinien okazywać swojej utajonej niepełnopiękności niemal całkiem, bądź co bądź, obcemu Espadzie.

I jak niby ma wybrnąć z tej krępującej sytuacji? Zapobiec kompromitacji już nie zdoła, chyba, że przez dekapitację kota. Garganty takie niebezpieczne teraz, kapitan Zaraki pocieszy potem Kurosakiego... Ale, pozbycie się świadka hańby nijak nie pomoże w pozbyciu się hańby jako takiej. Utykanie zostanie, a szrama na twarzy jeszcze bardziej. Teraz w dodatku stały się sprawą poniekąd publiczną. Zaklął w duchu. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno liczył na spokojne wypicie herbaty, bez żadnych przygnębiających i nieatrakcyjnych intruzji...

Cóż, na szczęście w obliczu podobnego upokorzenia każdy shinigami miał na podorędziu swój wierny miecz, gotowy skrócić jego męki. Zanpakutou Yumichiki zaś — z czego jego właściciel doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę — było aż nadto chętne, by dokonać na swym posiadaczu introspekcji jamy brzusznej. A Kirę można by poprosić na sekundanta — Wabisuke świetnie się nadawało, a obecny kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego na pewno podszedłby do sprawy z należytą powagą…

Ha. To była myśl. Wszak takie rozwiązanie od wieków uchodziło za honorowe. Ideał pięknej śmierci dla wojownika. Akurat jak znalazł.

W udzie rwało. Czy też, jak chciał Grimmjow, łupało. Diabelnie.

Yumichika nabrał tchu. I zdecydował.

— Oooo… Chcesz się bić? — ucieszył się Grimmjow na widok jednoznacznego gestu gospodarza.

— Nie. Umrzeć — objawił mu beznamiętnie Ayasegawa, po czym rozpostarł swoje niby-shikai i w ponurym milczeniu przyłożył je sobie do ciała. Masaż wszystkimi pięcioma płazami Kujaku zawsze działał zbawiennie na reumatyzm. Cóż, lazurowy płatek o smaku cyrankowego reiatsu niewątpliwie zrobiłby mu lepiej…

Spokój, nakazał sobie. Tylko spokojnie. Żadnych pochopnych decyzji. Zająć się czymś. Tak…

— Hmmm… Nie uważasz, że w takim razie praktyczniej byłoby drugą stroną? I może w trochę inne miejsce? — rzucił niefrasobliwie były Espada. Yumichika popatrzył na niego wrogo, ale po namyśle westchnął z rezygnacją i odrzucił jednak zanpakutou. Efekt relaksacyjny był marny, a durny Espada tylko by drwił. Doprawdy, zero poszanowania dla cudzej tragedii…

— Znów te twoje zasady, co? — Grimmjow łypnął na niego spod niezasłużonej, cyrankowej grzywki. — Nie powiem, żebym je ogarniał…

Yumichika przysiadł na podłodze, podnosząc odnaleziony uprzednio grzebień.

— Nie powiem, żebym tego po tobie oczekiwał — odparł, zabierając się za rozczesywanie wciąż wilgotnych włosów, pasmo po paśmie — to zazwyczaj pomagało mu pozbierać myśli i uspokoić nerwy. Z góry na dół, jednym, płynnym ruchem… i jeszcze raz… i jeszcze raz... może w końcu się znudzi i sobie pójdzie, i nie trzeba nim będzie wybijać brzydkiej dziury w ścianie. Pasmo za pasmem, jeszcze raz, i jesz-… Auć!

Spojrzał z irytacją na Grimmjowa, jednocześnie ostrożnie rozdzielając splątane kosmyki. Siedzi tam i się gapi bezczelnie, kocur jeden przerośnięty. Phi.

— Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia przed wyjściem? — zagadnął z jadowitą słodyczą. Ex-Espada jednak ani myślał wychodzić. Zagapił się na Yumichikę jak na bardzo dorodną kępę kocimiętki i nie odrywał od niego maślanego wzroku. W końcu odchrząknął jakby… niepewnie?

— Dałbyś się poczochrrrać…

Yumichika zamarł w pół ruchu grzebieniem, nie w pełni dowierzając własnym uszom.

— Słu… cham?

— Poczochrać, no — powtórzył Grimmjow tonem „to chyba oczywiste". — Chociaż dalej nie pojmuję, po co wam do tego te wszystkie dziwne ustrojstwa…

Shinigami zmarszczył brwi. Cóż za przyziemna, bezczelna i obrzydliwie niestosowna propozycja! Cóż za rażące naruszenie jego, Yumichikowej, prywatności! I może jeszcze Jeagerjaquez liczył, że skorzysta z jego prywatnego grzebienia? Z jego wspaniałego, misternie rzeźbionego grzebienia, zdobionego masą perłową? Z motywem pawich piór na rączce? No to się przeliczył…

— Daruj, ale nie jestem zainteresowany.

— Dlaczego? Jestem w tym dobry, naprawdę… — kusił Grimmjow. — Nawet Kurosaki nie narzeka. A on na wszystko ostatnio narzeka, kujon durny.

—To znak, że wciąż jeszcze chce z tobą rozmawiać — pocieszył go Yumi, odsuwając się z grzebieniem na bezpieczną odległość i licząc, że uda mu się choć na chwilę zmienić temat. Wciąż nie był do końca pewien, jak Espada postrzega podział ról w „daj się poczochrać", ale stanowczo nie chciał w to mieszać swoich osobistych utensyliów. On mógł mieć pchły. Zgrozo. Wstydzie. Hańbo. S z a f a! Jego szafa, garderoba, skarbiec, rajski ogród jedwabnych rozkoszy, jego s z a f a mogła już zostać zinfiltrowana! Hollowopchły mogły już być wszędzie, tarzać się w jego kimonach jak odpryski kości i kaleczyć hakamy. Pchły, wszy, robaki, komary… Yumichika usiadł ciężko przy toaletce. Znienacka pociemniało mu przed oczami. Ten barbarzyńca mógł mieć nawet… Hemoroidy?

— Mowy nie ma — powiedział kategorycznie, usiłując opanować zawrót głowy. — To byłoby wysoce… niehigieniczne.

Grimmjow wyraźnie się zdziwił.

— Przecież dopiero co się lizałem…? — mruknął jakby do siebie, obwąchując sobie lewe ramię. Uspokojony, odwrócił się z powrotem do gospodarza. — Zobaczysz, będzie ci dobrze…

— Powiedziałem, nie — Yumichika czuł, że zaczyna wpadać w panikę. Cyrankowa czupryna Grimmjowa najeżyła się wyraźnie.

— Nie będę się żebrał — burknął, obrażony, ale podsunął się ku Yumichice zupełnie tak, jakby zamierzał siłą odebrać mu grzebień. — Niehigieniczne, też coś. To ty wracasz prosto z błota i ociekasz na taki fajowy kilimek!

Shinigami spojrzał w zamyśleniu na swój niewątpliwie piękny dywan. Zaciśnięta kurczowo na grzebieniu dłoń jakby się rozluźniła — odrobinę.

— Wyjątkowo piękny, to prawda… — przyznał ze słuszną dumą. A potencjalny właściciel stada hollowopcheł skoczył jak pantera na sam środek dywanika, zwinął się tam w kłębek i zachęcająco wyszczerzył zęby.

— Tym bardziej powinieneś sobie tu przysiąść i dać się poczochrać… Wyschniesz spokojnie i rwanie ci przejdzie… Doktor Isshin tak mówi…

Yumichika zbladł. Zasięg żądanego przez espadołaka czochrania stawał się coraz bardziej niepokojący.

Jednakowoż, wzmianka o Isshinie uspokoiła nieco wzburzone nerwy oficera Ayasegawy. Znając Kurosakiego seniora — a odrobinę go przy tych niezliczonych okazjach zdążył poznać — można było mieć pewność, że żaden zapchlony kot się u niego w domu nie uchowa. Jeśli już, to bardzo starannie odpchlony. Chociaż, oczywiście, niepięknie byłoby pytać Espadę o takie intymne szczegóły.

— No, zdecydowałeś się? — dobiegło z centrum dywanika z odrobiną zniecierpliwienia. Yumichika zawahał się, a to już było źle. Czyżby naprawdę rozważał skorzystanie z niemoralnej propozycji Grimmjowa? Czyżby on, Ayasegawa Yumichika z Oddziału Jednastego, chciał być... Poczochrany? Właściwie, ochota na herbatę dawno mu przeszła, a niedopieszczenie pozostało, o rwaniu nie wspominając. Właściwie, Kurosaki senior był niezłym diagnostą podobno…

— Hm…?

— No dobrze — stwierdził w końcu dość ostrożnie. — Może, hmmm, troszeczkę…

Bądź co bądź, po tej przeklętej ulewie włosy miał w opłakanym stanie. Mniej pięknie już nie będzie.

— Tylko nie zepsuj — nakazał surowo, nieco bez przekonania przekazując Espadzie grzebień. Grimmjow wyszczerzył olśniewająco biale zęby.

— Nawet go nie dotknę — mruknął groźnie, pochylając się nad Yumichiką. Dla wszelkiej pewności piąty oficer namacał kształt swojego zanpakutou. W razie czego, zrobi Espadę z cyrankowego na lazurowo.

Grimmjow faktycznie nie tknął grzebienia — radził sobie doskonale i bez jego pomocy. Kto by pomyślał, że niegdysiejsze wcielenie Zniszczenia może mieć tak zręczne palce…

Yumichika przymknął oczy. Ha. Drań był dobry… Shinigami rzadko kiedy pozwalał komukolwiek choćby dotknąć swych bezcennych włosów, ale z wolna zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że warto było zrobić ten jeden wyjątek… Głośno nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale faktycznie zaczynał pomału się relaksować. Cóż, słyszał kiedyś, że koty mają właściwości terapeutyczne. Być może coś było na rzeczy…

— Mówiłem, że ci się spodoba — mruknął Sexta po dłuższej chwili, słyszalnie zadowolony z siebie. — I wreszcie nie zachowujesz się, jakbym zamierzał rzucić się na ciebie z pazurami — dodał. — Swoją drogą, do czochrania nadajesz się znacznie lepiej niż do leżenia…

_Pewnie Kurosaki jest wygodniejszy?_, chciał się odciąć piąty oficer, ale ugryzł się w język i tylko parsknął cicho. Było mu zbyt błogo i zbyt leniwie, by zaprotestować w bardziej zdecydowany sposób, choć podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że na wiele więcej nie może Grimmjowowi pozwolić.

Ale tymczasem — było w porządku. Ba, lepiej niż w porządku. Było naprawdę… naprawdę…

— Trochę to dziwne — odezwał się znienacka ex-Espada, wyrywając Yumichikę z jego rozmyślań. — Jak już robisz takie halo wokół swojego wyglądu, to jakim cudem w ogóle dałeś się zranić…?

Dobry nastrój Yumichiki w jednej chwili uległ pogorszeniu, ale nie zdołał rozwiać się zupełnie.

— Zaszły pewne… okoliczności — odparł enigmatycznie. Grimmjow najwyraźniej nie znał jeszcze niesławnej historii o interwencji Ayasegawy w walkę Madarame — i tak mogło pozostać.

— I te same… okoliczności ciachnęły cię w twarz?

Shinigami odsunął się raptownie, posyłając byłemu Espadzie wrogie spojrzenie. Tyle jeśli chodzi o przyjemną atmosferę i początki porozumienia. I pomyśleć, że był już bliski darowania Sexcie wtargnięcia do jego szafy…

— Nie rozumiem, czemu tak się uczepiłeś tego tematu — rzucił zimno, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Co w nim niby takiego atrakcyjnego?

— Temat jak każdy inny — Grimmjow wzruszył ramionami, tłumiąc ziewnięcie i mierzwiąc cyrankowe włosy. — To ty go unikasz jak nietoperz słońca.

Yumichika hardo odwrócił głowę, pozwalając, by ciemne włosy przesłoniły okaleczony policzek. Grimmjow cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

— Zaraza, daj się chociaż przyjrzeć — zażądał dość kategorycznie, próbując ująć Yumichikę pod brodę, ale nie zdołał, bo ten zamknął jego nadgarstek w żelaznym uścisku.

— Spróbuj tylko, a cię zabiję — wycedził.

— Ty mnie?

— Ja ciebie — potwierdził Yumichika, ignorując błysk rozbawienia w oczach Espady. Niech sobie kocur nie wyobraża, że może go lekceważyć… a cyrankowy i lazur naprawdę nieźle by się komponowały…

Całkiem niespodziewanie Grimmjow puścił jego przegub i wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— To mi się podoba — stwierdził z przekonaniem. — To kiedy chcesz się bić?

— Nie zamierzam "się bić". Zamierzam zbić ciebie. Jeżeli jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz. — Absolutne, pogodne niemal przekonanie w głosie Ayasegawy jakby dało Espadzie do myślenia. Ale niewiele. Wysunął pazury i — niczym przysłowiowy kot z pęcherzem — rzucił się dotykać.

— Hej! Gdzie mi z tymi…

— Bo co, tu też nie można? — Grimmjow karcąco szarpnął za grzywkę. — No nie rób z siebie takiej primadonny. Okej, też nie lubię, jak mnie obcy macają po otworach ciała. — Wzdrygnął się i poprawił rozchełstane kosode na ziejącej z żołądka szczelinie. — Ale już i tak widziałem, co tam masz, to równie dobrze mógłbyś opowiedzieć…?

— A po jaką cholerę mam o tym opowiadać? — Yumichika był już naprawdę zły.

— Psychopaterapatycznie — oznajmił Grimmjow z powagą.

— Terapeutycznie… — jęknął oficer.

— No, no, właśnie to. Doktor Kurosaki mówił, że tak trzeba. Wywnętrzać się. Zwierzać

- Nie chcę się zwierzać, nie chcę opowiadać, nie chcę mieć kotów w szafie, nie chcę… — warknął Yumichika. Za co? Za co go to spotykało…?

— Okres buntu — zdiagnozował prawidłowo Grimmjow. — Karin to ma co weekend. A jak nie chcesz kotów w kątach, musisz częściej odkurzać. Yuzu tak mówi.

— Skurosakiałeś doszczętnie — ocenił Yumichika z przekąsem.

— A ty wyschłeś. To opowiesz mi teraz?

— Po co? Nic w tym pięknego, nie ma o czym mówić!

- Jak to nie? Żyjesz przecież. A życie — Espada wiercił się chwilę na dywanie Yumichiki — bywa piękne.

Shinigami uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie.

— Kiedy Kurosaki nie ma akurat sesji, a Karin nie ma hormonów? — upewnił się.

— I kiedy nie pada — dodał Grimmjow najzupełniej poważnie. — Ty pojęcia nie masz, jak to jest, gdy cię naelektryzuje… Wściec się można.

— Czyżby?

— A żebyś wiedział! —Sexta energicznie podrapał się za uchem. — Ale od tego przynajmniej się nie ślepnie…

Yumichika spojrzał na niego w oszołomieniu. Miał wrażenie, że umknęła mu jakaś istotna kwestia i jedynie wzmogło to jego irytację.

— O czym ty, u licha, mówisz?

— No, wiesz… — zaczął Espada dość beztrosko. — Jak dalej zamierzasz chodzić z włosami na twarzy… Ojciec Kurosakiego mówił, że to prosta droga do…

— Więc idź z tym łaskawie do Oddziału Trzeciego i pomów z ich kapitanem! — Ayasegawa czuł, jak z wolna wzbiera w nim furia. — Czy ja mam grzywkę, przez którą nie widzę na jedno oko?

— Eee, on jakiś taki smętny — ocenił Grimmjow ze znawstwem. — Poza tym pewnie nic nie ukrywa za tą grzywką…

Yumichika Ayasegawa zacisnął zęby i gniewnym ruchem odgarnął włosy za ucho.

— Zadowolony? — syknął, świadom, po pierwsze, że jego obecne zachowanie trudno nazwać pięknym, po drugie, że całkiem niepotrzebnie wmieszał w to wszystko bogu ducha winnego Kirę. Ani chybi wina deszczu — i tego przeklętego, cyrankowego kociska, ot co. — Napatrz się do woli, proszę bardzo.

Jeśli dawny Espada wychwycił ironię, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Z zaproszenia do patrzenia skorzystał, a nie omieszkał i obwąchać.

— Jeszcze dwa centymetry w prawo i nie miałbyś oka — skonstatował, ukończywszy oględziny. — Robiłbyś niezłą konkurencję waszemu kapitanowi.

— Jeszcze dwa centymetry w lewo i zrobię ci na szczęce konkurencję kapitana Kuchiki — odparował Yumi, nakazując sobie nie zastanawiać się nad ostatnimi słowami Grimmjowa.

— A co on ma na szczęce? — szczerze zdziwił się Espada.

— Szczękościsk.

Grimmjow obronnym gestem zasłonił sobie policzek rozpostartą dłonią.

— Ale doktor Kurosaki mówi…

Yumichika wbił mu łokieć w żebro, aby oszczędzić sobie słuchania, co też ojciec Ichigo jeszcze mówi.

— Nie myślałem że to powiem, ale może dobrze zrobiłeś, że się stamtąd wyrwałeś — skonstatował zjadliwie.

— A może ty byś dobrze zrobił, jakbyś się tego pozbył? — odparował Espada, celując palcem w bliznę Yumichiki. — Skoro aż tak cię to dręczy…

— Niby jak?

— Mogłeś pójść do tej zarazy ze spinkami. Naprawiłaby cię.

— Mogłeś wleźć do szafy kapitana i tam siedzieć. Jak on by ciebie naprawił… — burknął Yumichika, wciąż jeszcze cokolwiek naburmuszony, po czym zamyślił nad słowami Espady.

— Ale racja, Orihime Inoue… Tak nawiasem, ona jest w szkole z Kurosakim, też ma tyle egzaminów?

Na dźwięk tych słów — jedynie odrobinę złośliwych — Grimmjow bez namysłu tak, ot wbił pazury w najbliższą powierzchnię jedwabną, która okazała się — ni mniej, ni więcej, jak wyjściowym kimonem Yumichiki. Niebieskim we wzory floralne.

— BARBARZYŃCO BEZ DUSZY! — zawył shinigami, tymczasem Sexta Espada z satysfakcją rozdarł do końca wykwintny rękawek.

— No, nawet jest z nim w jednej klasie — odparł. — I co, do cholery, z tego? Pewnie uczą się z Nietoperzem, tej tam… ste… stero… no, czegoś o bryłach w każdym razie. Przynajmniej nie wpływa to znacząco na jej umiejętności bojowe, uch.

— A na Kurosakiego wpływa? — zainteresował się Yumichika zupełnie szczerze. Grimmjow łypnął na niego smętnie.

— A jak ci się wydaje? Kondycja mu siądzie do reszty, jak tak dalej pójdzie…

Znów chwilę trwała cisza, wypełniona jedynie monotonnym szumem deszczu.

— Ale — podjął były Espada — z tą Inoue powinieneś pogadać. — Byłbyś jak nowy — Grimmjow zacisnął i rozprostował palce lewej dłoni. — Zresztą spytaj Nietoperza, on jest najlepiej zorientowany…

_A ty nie?_, nieomal zapytał Yumichika. Kurosaki powiedział mu – w oparach sake spożywanej przez Madarame – że Szósty Espada także miał swój dług wobec miedzianowłosej amatorki _arrancarea chiroptera_. Ale mimo wszystko…

— Nie wiem, czy życzę sobie, żeby mnie naprawiał ktokolwiek, kto się stereometryzuje z nietoperzami — rzucił niby od niechcenia, z nadzieją, że w jego głosie nie słychać rzeczywistych wątpliwości. Grimmjow jednak najwyraźniej niczego nie zauważył, za to jakby posmutniał.

— Ona go przynajmniej zabiera do szkoły… — westchnął. — A Kurosaki nawet nie zaproponował nigdy.

— Byłem w szkole — wyrwało się Yumichice, nim zdołał się powstrzymać. Espada popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— O? I co?

— I nie polecam.

— Ę? — na twarzy Grimmjowa odmalowało się niezrozumienie.

— Piekło — doprecyzował Yumichika.

— Byłem w piekle — przypomniał były Espada.

— Fakt.

— A potem przyszedł Kurosaki i zrobiło się zabawnie.

— Aaaa-cha.

— A potem poszedł do szkoły, a ty wciąż mi nic nie powiedziałeś.

— A co to jest, egzamin, żebym odpowiadał na pytania? — zacietrzewił się ponownie shinigami.

— Jak tam sobie chcesz — Grimmjow popatrzył na niego przeciągle. — Ale coś mi się nie wydajesz przekonany do tego pomysłu z Inoue… Myślałem, że chcesz się pozbyć tych… autografów.

Yumichika przygryzł wargi. Owszem, z jednej strony niewątpliwie chciał, ale…

— Może i byłoby dobrze — zaczął ostrożnie. — Ale byłoby… niepięknie.

Grimmjow uniósł cyrankową brew.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — oznajmił. — Najpierw ci źle, bo ktoś ci przeorał facjatę, a jak ci się podsuwa pod nos rozwiązanie, to też niedobrze. Byś się mógł zdecydować wreszcie…

Piąty Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego uśmiechnął się niewesoło. Espada miał rację. Kłopot w tym, że sam nie był pewien, czemu właściwie myśl o usunięciu tych konkretnych blizn wydawała mu się aż tak nie na miejscu. Wszak wszyscy by zrozumieli — każdy wiedział, jak wielkie znaczenie miała dla Yumichiki jego powierzchowność. Ikkaku też na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko; możliwe, że jeszcze by go zachęcał, a jednak… Jednak…

Niech to stado Hollowów! Czemu nie potrafił choćby wskazać, w czym tkwił problem?

Popatrzył na Grimmjowa, jakby mógł z niego wyczytać jakąkolwiek odpowiedź — i nagle dostrzegł coś, co widział przez cały czas, nie uświadamiając sobie wszakże znaczenia, jakie ze sobą niosło.

— A to? — zapytał, wskazując na bliznę ex-Espady dumnie wyzierającą z wycięcia jego kosode. — Tego ci nie zaleczyła?

— To sam kazałem zostawić — Sexta wypiął pierś. — Żeby pamiętać, komu to zawdzięczam i mu się zrewanżować — wyszczerzył się złowrogo.

— A kiedy już się zrewanżowałeś? Przecież nie było potrzeby zostawiać jej dłużej.

Grimmjow zastanowił się.

— A ja wiem? — odparł w końcu. — Jakoś tak… hmmm. Zresztą co to za facet bez żadnej blizny!

Shinigami przewrócił oczyma. No tak, czego innego mógł się spodziewać…

— Chociaż… — podjął tymczasem z namysłem były Espada, nieoczekiwanie nieco niepewnie. Zaintrygowany Yumichika nadstawił uszu. — Może…

Urwał. Ayasegawa czekał cierpliwie.

— On… Wywrócił wszystko do góry nogami, rozumiesz — parsknął wreszcie Grimmjow z rozdrażnieniem. — Był silny, cholera. Diabelnie silny. Mógłbym się z nim bić nawet i do końca świata… ale nie, ten dureń nic, tylko klapki na oczy, i ratowałby innych. Nie do zniesienia. Chciałem wybić mu to z głowy raz na zawsze, ale… Hej, ale to ty się miałeś zwierzać, a nie ja!

— Ależ nie, dokończ — odparł gładko Yumichika. Doprawdy, weźmie sobie etat terapeuty w Oddziale Czwartym. Po dzisiejszych upokorzeniach nic go już nie zmoże. Nawet arrankarowe rozterki. — Zamieniam się w słuch.

— Czemu miałbym się przed tobą wywnętrzać?

— Bo Kurosaki-senior mówi, że to zdrowe?

— Pfff…

— Poza tym, jestem ciekaw. A temat jest dobry jak każdy inny. Masz coś przeciwko?

Ex-Espada zgrzytnął zębami, pokonany swą własną bronią. Yumichika uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

— Więc?

— Już ci powiedziałem — podjął Grimmjow. — Przez niego świat stanął na głowie, a jednak… Gdyby nie on…

Umilkł, ale Yumichika czuł, że rozumie. Ba, któż miałby rozumieć lepiej od niego — kto wie, gdzie byłby dzisiaj, gdyby przed laty, w brudnym zaułku Rukongai, przeznaczenie w osobie Ikkaku Madarame nie wskazało mu ścieżki. I, choć, niewątpliwie, w przypadku byłego Espady sprawy były bardziej skomplikowane, jedno wydawało się pewne…

— Chcesz pamiętać — zaczął powoli shinigami. Sam się zdziwił, że powiedział to na głos. — Pamiętać, komu co zawdzięczasz. Nie zapomniałbyś i tak, ale trzeba pokazać, że się pamięta. Dlatego się jej nie pozbyłeś.

Grimmjow popatrzył na niego bystro.

— Może i tak — zgodził się po chwili. — W każdym razie, ta blizna… Ona… No, ważna jest. Tak myślę.

Yumichika ściągnął brwi, bezwiednie dotykając policzka. Ważna. Ha.

— A te twoje? — zapytał Sexta przeciągle. — Czemu są takie ważne?

Shinigami uniósł głowę w udawanym zdumieniu.

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem…

— Wyciągam logiczne wnioski. W przeciwnym razie już byś gnał do Inoue, czyż nie?

Oficer zawahał się. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć — ale z drugiej strony rozmawiał dotąd na ten temat jedynie z Ikkaku i Kirą. Nie miał pewności, czy Grimmjow był odpowiednią osobą, aby…

— Ej, ja ci powiedziałem — przypomniał Espada, cokolwiek urażonym tonem. — Przestałbyś się krygować…

Yumichika przygryzł wargę. Jaegerjaquez miał rację. I, poza tym, niepięknie byłoby wykręcać się teraz sianem… Spuścił wzrok.

— Ja też chcę pamiętać… — wyszeptał miękko. — Pamiętać… ile byłem gotów poświęcić.

— Poświęcić? — w głosie Grimmjowa dało się słyszeć jawne zainteresowanie. — W imię czego?

Shinigami nie podniósł głowy.

— Kurosaki uratował ci życie, prawda?

— A co to ma do rze-… Aaaa. Aha. O żesz… To pojechałeś po bandzie.

Piąty oficer uśmiechnął się kątem ust — w wypowiedzi byłego Espady wyraźnie pobrzmiewał podziw.

— Myślałem, że wszystko stracone — podjął, mnąc w dłoni gładki materiał shitagi. — Że… Ikkaku… nigdy mi nie daruje.

- Takie tam, mimo-pomimo. Akurat.

Yumichika zjeżyłby pióra, gdyby mu nie opadły dawno.

- Słucham?

- Przecież zrobiłbyś to samo, nawet, gdyby ci nie darował. - Grimmjow podsumował sprawę bez zbędnych ceregieli. - Mam rację?

Yumichika skinął tylko.

— No, ale — ciągnął tymczasem niegdysiejszy Sexta — tym razem zyskałeś, co?

Wzruszenie ramion. Ayasegawa odwrócił głowę i przesunął palcami po policzku.

- To jakby... Gdyby nie to... - zawahał się - To przypomina, że wszystko jest jak dawniej. Właśnie pomimo, a jednak jeszcze prostsze nawet. To przypomina, ile zyskałem. Dlatego...

- Dlatego wcale nie chcesz się ich pozbyć. Ma to sens - stwierdził krótko Grimmjow. Rzecz dziwna, ale Yumichika jak nigdy dotąd zapragnął go palnąć za takie uproszczenie sprawy, która w jego własnej głowie komplikowała się w węzeł gordyjski. Ale, co tam, zdecydowali już, że nie będą się bić. Na razie.

Grimmjow oparł podbródek na dłoni.

— Ale w takim razie… skoro ci przyświecają takie szlachetne pobudki… skąd ten twój podły nastrój dzisiaj? Hmmm?

Shinigami spojrzał na niego.

— Jestem próżny — uciął z nadzieją na zakończenie kłopotliwej rozmowy. Przeżył wyznania Grimmjowa, ale na introspekcję nie miał ochoty. Espada jednak łypał na niego wyczekująco. — Wiem, że twoim ideałem urody jest kapitan Zaraki, ale ja wolałbym oglądać w lustrze twarz bez blizn. Zwłaszcza, gdy to jest moja twarz — wyjaśnił obszerniej Ayasegawa.

— Nie gadaj bzdur — uciął raptownie Espada, ku niepomiernemu zdziwieniu Yumichiki. — Jakbyś był taki zapatrzony w swoją piękną buźkę, jak chcesz, żeby inni myśleli, to w życiu nie dałbyś sobie jej pociąć, przyjaźń czy nie przyjaźń, kumpel czy nie. Tyle w temacie.

Oficer uczuł, że pieką go policzki. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez był ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałby się podobnej przenikliwości, sięgającej poza makij-… to jest, poza naturalny i wrodzony koloryt rzęs Yumichiki. Shinigami zdobył się na lekki uśmiech. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałby pozostać przy wersji z próżnością, ale z drugiej strony może jednak mógłby się tak odrobinkę, ociupineczkę…

Ugiąć…?

Otworzyć…?

Zastanowił się. Wszak jedno tycie wyznanie nie kwalifikowało go jeszcze do grupy wsparcia…

Prawda?

A niech tam. Raz pawiowi śmierć. I w ogóle.

— Być może… — odrzekł wreszcie. — Tyle że czasem nawet w lustro strach… — Potrząsnął głową, zdecydowanie odpędzając od siebie dalsze niewesołe myśli. — Zresztą, szkoda strzępić języka. To pewnie przez ten deszcz…

Pokiwali obaj głowami w dość posępnym porozumieniu.

— Chociaż… — podjął po chwili Grimmjow, myślami wydając się być zupełnie gdzie indziej. — Każdy deszcz w końcu ustaje… Pozostaje wytrzymać.

— Z egzaminami jest podobnie — rzucił Yumichika pozornie niefrasobliwie, nie spuszczając wzroku z byłego Espady. — Szczęściem sesje egzaminacyjne zdarzają się znacznie rzadziej niż ulewy…

Sexta obserwował go chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— A skoro już o tym mowa — shinigami uniósł brew z udawaną przyganą — czemu ja cię jeszcze wytrzymuję?

Grimmjow nie przejął się ani trochę — zgodnie z przewidywaniami.

— Może podświadomie chcesz, bym cię jeszcze poczochrał — oznajmił z przekonaniem. — A może mnie chcesz poczochrać, a?

Yumichika spojrzał na niego jak na wyjątkowo niepiękną padlinę. Taką, właściwie… Wymagającą poczochrania?

Pacnął Espadę po głowie płazem grzebienia.

— Leżeć — zakomenderował. Przejechał kilka razy palcem po niebieskiej grzywie Arrancara i — coś jakby zaczęło mu świtać. Właściwie, było w szufladzie trochę tych takich…

Spinek?

— Wspominałeś kiedyś podobno — podjął, obrzucając czuprynę Grimmjowa kolejnym taksującym spojrzeniem — że chciałbyś konkurować z kapitanem Zarakim…

Sexta popatrzył na niego dość podejrzliwie i jakby w popłochu. Yumichika uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

Pora wyrównać rachunki za bezprawne zajęcie szafy…

Na zewnątrz lało jak z cebra — ale wyglądało na to, że dzień nie był jeszcze taki całkiem stracony.

**Epilog **

W sali treningowej Madarame Ikkaku podniósł się znad roztrzęsionego stadka kadetów i zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi. Z oddali — zakonotowanej w pamięci Ikkaku jako okolica yumichikowej sypialni — niósł się aż do sal ćwiczeniowych przerażony koci pisk.

— Nyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ikkaku podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w spocony czubek łysek głowy. Ki czort...?


End file.
